Queen Sectonia
|-|Queen Sectonia= |-|Merged with Dreamstalk= |-|Soul of Sectonia= Summary Queen Sectonia is the final boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She's a power-hungry and half-crazed tyrant who planned to take over Floralia, and then later, Popstar. To ensure that nobody would challenge her rule, she imprisoned the People of the Sky and built an army of magically created minions to guard her palace. In a last-ditch effort to save themselves, the People of the Sky devised a seed and sent it tumbling toward the land below, which so happened to be Dream Land. This seed was designed to grow into the Dreamstalk, and bring the hero of Dream Land up to Floralia to save its people. Seeing this, Queen Sectonia ordered Taranza, her partner, to go down there and kidnap the hero to prevent such a fate. Unfortunately, Taranza mistook King Dedede for the hero and took him instead, leaving Kirby to give chase and eventually defeating her. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher in her DX form | 4-A | 4-A Name: Queen Sectonia Origin: Kirby Triple Deluxe Gender: Female Age: At least 1,000 years Classification: Tyrannical Queen, She Who Holds the Stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 & 6. Was going to sustain her own life for eternity), Magic (Can create diamonds, disc boomerangs, soldiers, ect.), Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation, Corruption (Implied that either Sectonia or Taranza corrupted Coily Rattler), Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Skilled Swordsman, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku, Absorption, Possession & Fusionism (Able to "leech" power from other life-forms until they are weak enough to be controlled. Merged with the Dreamstalk. Her bee-like form is a body that she took over through the use of her magic) | Same as before, Complete manipulation of the Dreamstalk, Fire Manipulation, Body Manipulation (Is capable of changing her body into living paint), Summoning, Regeneration (High-Mid. Can reform from dividing into multiple sentient drops and having an unspecified amount of them destroyed), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 6) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (One-shotted Taranza, who in turn one-shotted King Dedede back in Triple Deluxe, after the latter assisted in the defeat of Magolor empowered by the Master Crown. Fought and lost against Kirby), higher in her DX form (Able to fight and lose against King Dedede after he latter embarked on a similar adventure to Kirby's in order to reach her. Able to fight and lose against Kirby better than her regular form) | Multi-Solar System level (After merging with the Dreamstalk, her power was boosted to much higher levels, stood a better chance against Kirby) | Multi-Solar System level (After absorbing the Miracle Fruits, her power was boosted even further) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Kirby) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, higher in her DX form | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked attacks from Kirby), higher in her DX form | Multi-Solar System level (Survived her own beam being shot back at her by Hypernova Kirby, although she was incapacitated temporarily) | Multi-Solar System level (More durable than before), regeneration makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Absurdly high, fought with Kirby several times, survived her own beam being shot back at her by Hypernova Kirby and still had enough energy left to fight with Kirby two more times. Kirby fought her five times before she finally went down for good. Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves | At least Planetary (Under her influence, the Dreamstalk's vines covered all of Pop Star, supplying her with energy from all over the planet. Considering the fact that she can attack through the flowers that grow on the vines, it's not a stretch to say she could attack nearly any place on the planet. For reference, Pop Star is so large that its stratosphere alone contains a giant moon), interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves Standard Equipment: Magic scepters and swords | The Dreamstalk | The Dreamstalk in her first form, none in her second Key: Queen Sectonia | Merged with the Dreamstalk | Soul of Sectonia Gallery Queen Sectonia S.Artwork.png Note: See here a respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Insects Category:Plant Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Queens Category:Leaders Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 4